Cherry Bombs
Cherry Bombs are a group of baddies that made their first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. They are first seen in Vanilla Heights. Flipdeck Info Cherry Bombs are the hot-headed henchmen of Radley Madish. When attacked, Cherry Bombs will start to feverishly chase their enemy. They will quickly blow up once Cherry Bombs catch their prey unless their fuse blows them up first. A Cherry Bomb dipped in chocolate becomes a dangerous Cordial Bomb. This thick chocolate shell allows Cordial Bombs to take more damage before their fuse ignites. Whether they are Cherry, Cordial or even Truffle Bombs, it is best to avoid them altogether. Flipline Blog The Cherry Bombs! They may look familiar to you because they can be seen in Foodini’s mini-game called Cool Shot, on the back of Scooter's skateboard, and as a holiday drizzle in Papa’s Donuteria. In Papa Louie 3, when triggered, Cherry Bombs will feverishly chase after you until they finally blow up! There are also several varieties like the hard-shelled Cordial Bombs, and the aquatic Cherry Mines. Be very careful around these guys.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5021 Cherry Bombs The Cherry Bombs resemble red angry walking cherries. Their stem has a fuse at the end and they wear brown shoes. Cherry Bombs will walk around until they are hit. Once they are hit, they will run after and try to explore near the player, thus killing the Cherry Bomb and taking away a life from the player. In order to dodge the attacks of the Cherry Bomb, the player must repeatedly hit the Cherry Bomb. Even though these hits don't kill it, it will slow down the enemy until it finally explodes. Another way to defeat it is for the player to go to an area that is inaccessible to the Cherry Bomb, as they cannot jump. The player can then wait there until the Cherry Bomb explodes. Cordial Bomb The Cordial Bombs resemble the Cherry Bombs, but instead, they have a brown coating on them, like armor. Their coating prevents them from exploding, but it can get broken if you hit it three times. They will walk around until they get hit. Once they get hit, they will not run, but still walk towards you, trying to hurt you like regular baddies. It takes three hits to break their coating. Once the coating is broken, they will chase quickly after the player, behaving like the normal Cherry Bombs. Truffle Bomb For more information, see Truffle Bomb. The Truffle Bombs are exactly like the Cordial Bombs, but instead have a white coating on them. Cherry Mines For more information, see Cherry Mines. The Cherry Mines are found underwater. They resemble red cherry bombs, but with a shorter fuse, and holes on the sides of their bodies. They lack feet. They will circle their territory until the player bumps into them. They will explode, and the player loses a life. There is no exact way to kill it, as even the Swim Boost cannot defeat it without losing a life. You just simply avoid it until the coast is clear. Trivia *The Blog and the game itself do not mention or list the Truffle Bomb that behaves exactly the same way as the Cordial Bomb, but with a differently colored shell. **However, the Truffle Bomb is mentioned in the Cherry Bomb's Flipdeck. Gallery Cherries.jpg|Three Types of Cherry Bombs 640px-Cool_Shot.png|Cherry Bombs in Cool Shot Truffle Bomb.png|Truffle Bomb 114 a.jpg|The Cherry Bomb on Scooter's Skateboard Cordial Bomb Sticker.png|Cordial Bomb Sticker by serving Chocolate Crust & Topping to Cherissa Cherry Booom.png|Cherry Bomb as the slider in Slider Scouts xzone_cherrybombs.jpg|Cherry Bombs in X-Zone xzone_cherrymines.jpg|Cherry Mines in X-Zone xzone_cordial&trufflebombs.jpg|Cordial and Truffle Bombs in X-Zone cherrybomb1.jpg|Cherry Bomb in PL3 cordialbomb1.jpg|Cordial Bomb in PL3 Fanart Cherrybombpeggy.png|Fanart by PEGGY547832 (Cherry Bomb) Cherryminepeggy.png|Fanart by PEGGY547832 (Cherry Mine) Cordialpeggy.png|Fanart by PEGGY547832 (Cordial Bomb) CherrrieBombasanObject.png|Fan Art by CD20Channnelisback Cherry bomb next to his plant counterpart.png|Cherry bomb sees his odd plant from plants vs zombies and it has the same name as him Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:C Characters Category:Slider Scouts Sliders